Home
by Calzona-Lover1
Summary: Arizona takes in a 15 year old that has been through hell and back. Lindsay teaches Arizona how to love again will Callie and Sofia move back. Will Lindsay let anyone in or struggle with her inner demons. Title is the name of a song called home by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassador and Bebe Rexha
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

 **A/N**

 **I've been a Grey's Anatomy fan for quite sometime but stopped watching but have watched the last few episodes but am going back to watch. I've kept up to date on spoilers for a while.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING CHILD ABUSE.**

* * *

 _Home a place where I can go to take this off my shoulders someone take me home. -Home Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambasador & Bebe Rexha-_

My life wasn't the best I haven't had a proper home in years it was foster family to the next or group homes but Mrs Stevenson had found a lovely person to take me in when no one else would. I dont trust what she says cause abuse and what not is all I have known from a young age.

This part of Seattle was the nicer part lovely homes, happy families, rich kids etc. I was brought out of my thoughts when the car stopped and my car door was open.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got my duffel bag which didn't have much in there. Mrs Stevenson and I walked up to the door she patted my shoulder.

"Lindsay I think we have found you a lovely foster placement and it will work out for you." I just nod my head to nervous to speak. Mrs Stevenson knocks on the door and we wait for someone to answer.

The door opens and I look up to see a petite blonde she didn't seem to be like the other homes I've been in.

"Hi you must be Mary Stevenson and Lindsay, I'm Arizona Robbins." I keep my head down and shake her hand which she returns I don't do hugs they make me Clostrophobic. She also shakes Mrs Stevenson hand and we walk into a lovely house.

"It's nice to meet you Arizona this is Lindsay." I glance at her and give her a small smile which she returns. I continue to look around the place and notice its homely compared to what I've lived in.

I spot photos on a book shelf some have Arizona in them, a little girl and her friend, the next one is of a man, the same little girl, Arizona and the same friend they all look happy.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Mrs Stevenson taps me on my shoulder which I flinch a little bit.

"Lindsay why don't you follow Arizona to your new room and then unpack while Arizona and I talk?" I nod my head and follow Arizona down the hallway and she opens my door and I walk in which is a lovely room I can't believe I have a bed to sleep on rather then a mattress on the floor.

"I'll leave you to it kiddo."I nod my head and inspect my new room has a walk in robe and a king bed TV, etc this is luxury for me.

I start to unpack my things which doesnt take long as I don't have much I put my clothes away and plug my phone charger in.

I pull my beds covers down and get into bed which is cosy I haven't slept in a few days and it's nice to be able to relax in no time I fall asleep.

 _I was in my first foster home I had to sleep in small room because they had other kids. My first night was hell. I dropped my plate being nervous and mr Johnston went off and I wasn't allowed to eat._

 _Things got worse from there he was a drunk and abusive the first time he hit me he split my lip, a few months in the abuse got worse when he would come into my room and do things that no kid should go through._

 _"Lindsay I need you to come here." I went to him and he handed me a note from school._

 _"You have a meeting with the school counsellors what have you been telling them?" Paranoia was his thing I quickly answered._

 _"Nothing sir." I received the worst beating and was knocked out cold._

I woke up with a start and checked the time I only slept for 3 hours but the nightmares are horrendous. I sit up from bed and rub my eyes getting the sleep out of them. I walk down the hall and hear the TV on and sit down opposite of Arizona.

Arizona begins to talk but instead of looking down im listening to her.

"Lindsay I've seen your case file and know what you have been through just know I'm here for you." I give her a small smile and reply to her so I don't get into trouble.

"Thank you means a lot." I watch the TV for a little bit whilst Arizona potters around the house I don't really pay all that much attention cause i'm not interested in the show thats on.

"Lindsay it's almost dinner time i'm going to order take out are you okay with that?" I give my approval cause im starving.

"Sounds amazing." I give her a thumbs up and she gets on the phone and orders I take my phone out and play games it's not long before the door bell rings and Arizona answers and brings Chinese in.

I help her unpack everything and get the cutlery out and plates, I serve myself some rice and honey chicken we sit down and eat in silence. I eat my food quickly cause I haven't eaten since breakfast. Once we finish I help Arizona clean up and then we retreat into the lounge room.

Arizona convinces me to watch a chick flick with her and she picks out The Notebook we start watching the movie and its not long before sleep over takes me and its the best sleep I've had in a while even if it is on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter Callie wont be featured yet but this is a Calzona fanfic let me know what you think.**

 **thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed this story means a lot I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also there will be a little questionnaire down the bottom if you could answer in reviews or even if you don't feel comfortable feel free to PM me :)**

 **here's the second chapter**

* * *

I woke up on the couch except I had a blanket over me, I stretched out on the couch and checked the time which it was only 6:30.

I decided I needed a decent shower I went into my room and grabbed some clothes and went to look for the linen cupboard I snuck past a closed bedroom just in case Arizona was asleep. It didn't take me long to find what I was after I grabbed a towel and a face washer and headed for the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror my eye was still slightly black but not bad as bad as it was, my split lip was still red and cracked still but at least it wasn't as bad as the other scars and raw wounds where you couldn't see them.

I jumped into the shower once I got it to the right temperature I started on my hair first which felt good to get all the dirt and stuff out of it. I rinsed the shampoo off and grabbed the conditioner and put it in my hair and then rinsed that off and washed my body and again rinsed the soap off. I stood in the shower I could have stayed in there for hours god knows how long I was in there for.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off and put my clothes on for the day and dried my hair and brushed my hair. I go back to my room and put my towels up and head out into the kitchen for some breakfast.

whilst getting my breakfast my hand starts to shake with anxiety because if Mr Jones and Mrs Jones were up either getting high or anything like that and you made a noise you would get the crap kicked out of me.

I continue to shake and get the cereal out and bowl then the milk I'm in my own little world and don't hear Arizona come out nor do I pay that much attention until there's a hand that grabs onto mine and I flinch but look down at the hand that's in mine.

"Lindsay I need you to calm down for me sweetie, you're about to have a panic attack on me." I listen to Arizona and do 4 deep breaths in and out and I start to calm down.

"Thank you." I remove my hand that's holding Arizona's and continue to make my breakfast. I go and sit at the table and start to eat to nervous to look Arizona in the eye. She sits opposite me and I move the cereal around not really eating it.

"I'm not like the other foster families Lindsay you are safe here no matter what." I look up and give her a small smile and eat breakfast.

"Thank you it's a habit I have formed over the years I don't do talking about what's happened even though you have read my case notes file." I blurt out suddenly I don't know what's happening I keep this stuff to myself.

"I need you to start opening up sweetie when you're ready to." I go and wash my plate and then head to the lounge room and channel surf until I find a movie that's on.

It doesn't take Arizona to join me she sits next to me though which I don't like the closeness at the moment. I know what's coming next the house rules and everything else that comes with the new foster family.

"I have to set rules for you Lindsay have a curfew at 10 on school nights and 11:30 on weekends. drugs or alcohol. 3. No fights at school and no skipping school. Do you agree to these rules?" I look Arizona in the eye and reply

"I agree to your rules I'll try not to break them." I give her a smile and she gives me a side hug which I just stay still not enjoying it at all.

We continue to watch the movie and then Arizona wants to go out and do stuff which I agree to not knowing what I'm in for.

I head into the garage and get in Arizona's car and wait for her to get in. We start our journey I continue to stare in amazement at the area that Arizona is in it's amazing and lovely.

We arrive at the shopping mall I role my eyes knowing that this is going to take all day. I get out of the car so does Arizona and we head into the mall.

"We need to get you some clothes, school stuff, and you need a new phone kiddo." I follow Arizona around and we head into a few stores I pick out some band tees that I love, long jeans, shorts, and a new pair of canvas shoes. We head into the school store and get some writing books and some books ill need for studying and what not.

Next we hit the phone store and Arizona buys me a new IPhone 8plus we set it up there and we head to the food court.

I get us a seat and we decide on some nachos one for me cause I love extra guacamole and extra sour cream which is the best. I wait with all the stuff we have gotten. I look over and notice a few teens from school that I don't get along with.

They death stare me which doesn't phase me at all. I look else where and go into my own world its not long before my food is in front of me and we start eating.

"What do you do for work Arizona?" I ask out of curiosity wanting to know more about her.

"I work at Grey Sloan Memorial hospital I'm a Paediatric surgeon." I nod in amazement.

"Must be rewarding looking after the kids since you're a lovely person." She just nods her head and we continue to talk about little things and finish lunch.

We throw our leftovers in the bin and head back to Arizona's car I put my new stuff in the back and get in the front and we head back to Arizona's place it feels safe there.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm back with another chapter yippee now for the question I cant figure out who to pick.**

 **Leave reviews/Favourite/follow**

 **So Lindsay will be close with Arizona and Callie and will protect Sofia like her own sibling and will go to Arizona and Callie when need be but I need someone else that she will go to as well so my question feel free to PM me the answer as well if you feel comfortable or leave it in reviews your answer :)**

 **Who should be there for Lindsay as well**

 **Jo & Alex**

 **Jo**

 **Alex**

 **Amelia**

 **Meredith**

 **Miranda**

 **Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Home**

 **A/N**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **so with the questions Alex won by 3 and then Jo & Alex so I'm gonna mix it up just a little bit I still have a lot in mind for the following chapters and where I'm going with this story.**

 **Lindsay will be meeting some of the Grey's characters in this chapter.**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Arizona decided to stop in at the grocery store and we were getting a few things for tonight she has decided to gather a few of her friends around for dinner and what not. I'm not to keen for it because I hate getting to know new people from previous altercations and what's happened to me but I can't let that get to me.

I continue to push the trolley around whilst Arizona puts random stuff in before long the trolley is full and we are at the checkouts.

I help with putting the stuff on the counter and then go to the end and start packing the items in. I wait for Arizona to pay and we head to her car.

I help put everything in and crank up my tunes that i have the one ear phone in so I can talk to Arizona as well.

once we are finished I take the trolley to the trolley bay and my phone goes off to say I have a text I look down and sigh knowing that it was coming.

 **Tyrone  
Are you coming to the centre tomorrow?**

I sigh and reply anyway knowing that if I don't respond he will ring to confirm.

 **Yes I'm coming see you tomorrow.**

I hit send, Tyrone was one of the older kids who used to look after us at the group home he was an ex gang member but decided to go on the right path and help out us foster kids/teens out and try to get the gang kids/teens out and put us all on the right track.

I put my phone in my pocket and head back to Arizona's car and put my seatbelt on.

"My work friends are lovely you have nothing to worry about Linds." I haven't heard that nickname before it has a nice ring about it.

"I'm sure I don't." I lace with excitement I didnt want to be a buzz kill at all. Arizona cranks the music on and we both sing even though we can't sing at all but we laugh.

I'm starting to relax around Arizona and I'm feeling safe for the first time in a long time. We arrive back and I grab a few items and put them in the bench the same with Arizona it takes us a few goes until the groceries are no longer in the car.

I help unpack and put everything away which doesn't take to long.

"I'm going to go have a nap before dinner I hope that's okay?" I ask cause I don't really want to be here when everyone else starts arriving.

"That's okay when you're ready come help or join with everyone." I give a small smile and head for my room I close and lock the door.

I turn the TV on and start watching some movie and I zone out and start playing a game on my phone I can hear Arizona playing her boppy music and most likely dancing around.

I get bored of the movie and decide to put on the music channel and listen to some good tunes. I hear the doorbell ring and some voices coming in and I go back to the music enjoying some alone time.

I hear the doorbell go again and think to myself how many people did she invite. I check out some events coming out this way some look interesting.

I check the time on my phone and it's about 6:30 I was starting to get hungry hoping no one would be inside instead outside with lovely outdoor area Arizona has.

I walk out of my room and continue down the hallway thats when I bump into someone I move back a few steps and look down.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I say apologetically not bothering to look up I continue to stare at the floor.

"That's okay you must be Lindsay I'm Jo." She puts her hand out to shake and I return the hand shake. Jo moves out the way and I go to where Arizona has prepared everything.

I grab a paper plate and grab some chicken wings, salad and a can of coke. I Close my eyes and do a heavy sigh not knowing what I'm in for and head out the back. Jo is behind me and I look out and there's four sitting at the table making Jo five and Arizona and I six and seven.

I sit down next to Arizona who introduces me to everyone.

"Lindsay this is Miranda and her husband Ben, we have Amelia and next to her is Alex and Jo." I give everyone a polite hello and start getting stuck into the food which is nice.

"So Lindsay how're you settling in with Arizona?" I look down continuing to eat my food but reply to the voice.

"Yeah good can't complain at this." I finish my food and put my hands under the table and nervously play with them.

I feel a hand grab mine and hold one of them knowing who it is already I look up and everyone seems to be chatting along nicely they seem like a small family here in this environment I could get used to this.

"Do you have a favourite subject in school Lindsay?" I feel comfortable in looking at Amelia who is asking me the question.

"Yeah I like art I draw and can graffiti." Art actually is one of my favourite subjects cause you can escape the real world.

Everyone has small talk and I look at the time and want to be alone a little bit more so I excuse myself and go inside to my room and start relaxing.

There's a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I tell whoever is at my door and Miranda walks in by herself.

"I didn't get to talk to you to much out there but if you need anything I'm here for you." I give her a small smile.

"Thank you." She grabs my phone which I don't mind it's not as though I have anything to hide and she hands it back.

"I've put my number in there and also everyone else's number we are here for you." I nod my head and she leaves my room closing the door.

I get up and change into some PJ'S and get into bed the last thing I can remember is Arizona checking on me and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/Followed it means a lot.**

 **Next chapter will be a bit of drama to do with Callie and Arizona and you will get an in site into Lindsay going to the centre.**

 **Like I said I'm gonna mix it up a little bit Alex and Jo will be in it as well helping Lindsay out same with Amelia and Bailey cause I love their characters**

 **Please review/favourite/follow**

 **Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Home**

 **A/N**

 **I'm back with another chapter sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a busy day. So I've only slept for an hour its now 5:00am here so tired. There maybe 2 updates today :)**

 **There's going to be a bit of an insight into Lindsay's past and a bit of Calzona drama**

 **WARNINGS CHILD ABUSE ALCOHOL/DRUG USE.**

* * *

My alarm went off at 8:30 I turned it off grabbed some clothes and my towel and headed for the shower I got it to the right temperature and got in washing my hair first then my body.

The best part about living with Arizona was having a decent shower and staying in there for however long I wanted to. I got out of the shower dried myself, dried my hair and then got dressed.

I grabbed my towel and put it on my hanger and then headed into the kitchen where Arizona was making breakfast.

"Good morning Lindsay I hope you slept well and you are hungry?" I give her a smile and answer back

"I slept well and I'm starving." She hands me a plate with a couple of pancakes which look amazing I take a bite and they are great.

"I have to go to the centre today I have a meeting with Tyrone and it will take me a few hours it's all in my case files." I tell Arizona so that she doesn't think I'm missing or disappearing on her.

"Thats okay do you need a lift at all?" I finish the food in my mouth and reply.

"Nah I'm good thanks anyway." I had to run an errand after my appointment which were old debts from Mr and Mrs Jones with old gang members or the drug members otherwise things would be more serious for me.

"Okay sweetie let me know if you need me to pick you up at all." I nod my head and continue to finish off the last of my pancakes I put my dirty plate in the sink and head for the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair.

I head to my bedroom and grab my phone and jacket and say my goodbye to Arizona I decide to make the first move this time cause I am starting to feel comfortable.

"See you when I get back." I say to her and give her a hug which she returns.

"You will please be safe." I nod my head and start my journey I walk down the pathway and get to the bus stop I check the times and one doesn't come for another 15 minutes.

I sit down and check my notifications which I only have a few nothing to worry about. I start my game to distract me I've been stuck on this level for a while and I finally beat it.

I check the time and the bus will be here in two minutes so I get up and take my card out so I can tap on.

The bus arrives and I step to the side to let the people off and then get on I tap my card and find a seat. I play my game again and win a few more levels, I look out the window and we are in downtown Seattle which is nice the bus stops and I tap my card off and walk a few blocks and then turn getting into the rougher part of town where the centre is. I wouldn't say it's in the rough part but close enough.

I walk into the centre and take my usual chair up the back and wait for everyone to slowly walk in.

It doesn't take long for some of the old and the new kids/teens walk in some sit up the back and the rest scatter out.

A new teen girl sits next to me and I can't help but side stare but I don't make it look obvious.

"Hi I'm Danny I'm new here." I look at her and give her a small smile and introduce myself as well.

"I'm Lindsay nice to meet you." I shake her hand and we make small talk.

It doesn't take long for Tyrone to come in and start talking.

"Welcome back to the centre and welcome to the new ones I'm Tyrone and we are here to help you." We listen to the instructions my first appointment was with a new shrink thats new.

We are dismissed from Tyrone and I head to the small office and knock lightly.

"Come in." I walk in and take a seat on the comfy couch and get ready for the almost 100 questions.

"You must be Lindsay Smith I'm Abigail Novak but you can call me Abbie." I shake her hand and get ready to talk.

"Nice to meet you, yeah I'm Lindsay." Out of habit I clasp my hands together and move my thumbs around.

"How's your new placement going I believe Arizona Robbins has taken you in?" I sigh but answer anyway.

"Yeah thats right, She's lovely I feel safe there." I'm honest with the shrink otherwise they pick up when you lie and tell the truth they are pretty good like that.

"Thats great news, so I read in your file you used to drink and take drugs how long have you been sober for?" I didn't expect her to know that but then again I guess Tyrone has to tell them about everyone's issues.

"Yeah good I've been off of everything for 3 months thanks to Tyrone helping me out and I haven't craved them either." I tell the truth I was addicted to booze and drugs to cope with the abuse I was suffering.

"That's really good. How's the PTSD and anxiety going?" I continue to play with my thumbs and bite my lip it takes a bit for me to answer.

"I guess they are going okay. I'm trying to make eye contact and not look away or down." Novak continues to write down my answers and continues to ask me questions.

"Do you want to talk about the abuse that has happened to you in previous home placements?" I shake my head but answer.

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet." Which is the truth I'm still overcoming everything that has happened.

"That's okay our session has finished for today here's my card feel free to contact me or make another appointment. Other wise I will see you next week same time." I get out of the office and head for my meeting with Tyrone.

I knock on his door and wait for his answer.

"Come in." I walk in and sit down opposite Tyrone and we talk for a little bit.

"How's everything going with Arizona do you like her?" I give him a smile.

"She's great I haven't really spoken to her but we have had our moments." He returns the smile.

"Thats great news I'm glad things are looking good for you kid." I start relaxing and our meeting is up I say goodbye and walk out of the centre.

I head back to where my old foster family used to live no one is there thankfully I head inside and go to my old room where I find the tin of money I have been saving and take the money out and shove it in my pocket.

I head down a few blocks to where the debt the Jone's owe. I walk up to the door and knock twice.

Garcia answers the door and I walk in.

"Here's the money Manny and Julie owe you $1000 in cash" I hand the cash over and Garcia counts out the cash.

"That's good to see you next month" I quickly walk out and head into downtown again and I decide to go into Starbucks I go to the order line and wait for my turn to order.

I walk up to the line and order what I want.

"Can I grab a take away hot chocolate and a cookie please." They take my order and I sit down in the middle and wait for my order.

I check my Phone and nothing interesting is happening, my order comes out and take a sip of my hot chocolate which is amazing. I eat half of my cookie and wrap it up and put it in my jacket pocket.

 **To Arizona:  
** **Spending a few hours downtown won't be long.**

I send my text to Arizona and I pay for my hot chocolate and walk to the skateboard shop I have a look at the different boards and decide on one which is awesome. I hand the cash over and walk around enjoying the coolness of Seattle I look at the time and realise I've been here longer then expected.

I go to the bus stop and my bus is there I get on and tap my card on and sit down. I see that Arizona replied and I put my phone in my pocket.

We head into the richer part of Seattle and do a few stops before mine I hit the button for stop and get off at my stop I tap my card off and start walking to Arizona's place.

It doesn't take me long to get there. I unlock the door with my keys and walk in I make sure the door is locked and head to my room I make sure to hide my money away.

and go to find where Arizona is but I can hear her talking but she seems to be on the phone.

"Callie you don't know a thing about this girl you can't judge her." I eaves drop on her conversation

"She isn't violent and not in any type of gangs she needed my help and thats what I'm doing." I don't know who she is talking to.

"Callie she wouldn't even hurt Sofia she can barely look at anyone and is to frightened." I know when I'm not wanted and go to my room and start packing most of my stuff.

I head out the front door and walk around and go to the only place I know. Looks like I'm better off on my own I decide.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was buggered I went to bed at around 12:00 This morning and then woke up an hour or 2 later look out for another update tonight if I dont fall asleep early. I have re uploaded this chapter as I'm not sure if fanfiction is playing up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter with a bit of insight onto Lindsay.**

 **Review/follow/favourite**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **I'm gonna see if I can sleep for a little bit as it's 6:20am here I'm so tired. Have a great day/night wherever you are I'm signing off to get some sleep I'm almost asleep.**

 **:)**


End file.
